


ANDROGYNOS

by Heartkokoro



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Narcissism, 单方性转, 女体, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro
Summary: La double vie de Toshiya (Toshiya水仙BG文)你是完美的我，我的缪斯我的梦幻，来我怀中，恋着你，浪漫的双生。你是完美的我，创造我的神祇我的理想，在我臂弯中，爱着你，寂寞的双生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP:  
> Zbigniew Preisner - Les Marionettes  
> Dir en grey - 暁

卧室里静谧微蓝的光线，分不清晨昏。丝绒窗帘厚重，薄纱床帐交错朦胧，轻轻笼住舒适的迷梦。

她慢慢翻了一个身，肩膀优美的曲线从薄被间裸露出来，柔顺的蓝色留海垂过阖着的眼睫。不多时，长睫轻颤，她模糊醒来，深蓝色指甲精致的好看手指摸向床头。

“弥……”身后显得轻软的男声，英俊的男人温柔拥过来，嘴唇贴在她肩颈曲线上，“起来了……？”

“…我想看下几点，外面天好阴。”她神色同样慵懒地转过脸来。两张十分相似的完美侧脸，挺直的鼻梁，美好的唇线。她是蓝发，接驳的发辫显得很漂亮；他是黑发，留海睡得凌乱，短发帅气。她亲吻他：“……你醒了？”

黑发的敏政跟蓝发的敏弥吻着闭了迷糊的眼睛，回答：“我有LIVE啊。”

然后敏政肌肉线条修长有力的手臂越过敏弥，去摸她刚才没摸到的自己的手表。敏弥在他怀里趴回被褥上：“那你要起来吗……？”她还困，他们昨天闹得太晚了。

才眯了会儿眼睛就感觉敏政的手搂到她腰上，把她整个翻过去。“再睡一会儿……”敏政搂着敏弥含糊说。

“嗯……”相对着同样的脸，敏弥在敏政怀里窝得舒服。

 

他是原敏政，Dir en grey的贝斯手，艺名是Toshiya，敏弥。

她是敏弥，她想如果她需要有姓，应该也是原。她和敏政不是双胞胎，她是敏政的另一个本身。

敏弥生自敏政的灵感，除此之外，一切都不为人知。

 

等到起床洗漱已是一个半小时以后了。敏政在穿衣镜前系着身上黑色衬衫的袖扣，衬衫下摆已束进裤腰中，显出男人狭窄性感的腰臀曲线。敏政在镜子里看见敏弥晃着一双只穿着黑色吊袜带与透明黑丝袜的长腿从身后走过，露出的两截大腿丰满诱人。敏弥比敏政矮些，但176cm的高挑个子同样也是一副让人艳羡的模特儿好身材，她高跟鞋穿得高，差不多就是敏政过去在舞台上女装的身形了，当然她身为女人的曲线更完美些。

敏弥倾身在敏政旁边的梳妆台前化起妆来。这下连黑色紧身衬裙勾勒出的后腰和臀部曲线都招摇毕露，诱惑至极。

“你今天要出去玩吗？”敏政欣赏着，心情很好地问。

“嗯，”对着梳妆镜的小嘴噘起来些，“不然很无聊啊，现在的LIVE我也不能上嘛。”

曾经她在舞台上也是很棒的，她贝斯弹得一样不错呢。不过现在大概没有敏政好了，敏政现场经验比她多太多了。

觉察出她掩饰些许失落的心情，敏政沉默了一下，又温柔开口：“我来帮你化吧？”

“哎？”手上的粉扑被敏政摘走，敏弥愣了愣，从镜子里望向已站到身边的男人，黑色丝衬衫显得他肩宽腰窄，这颜色果然衬性感，反正他就是个英俊又吸引人的男人。“好啊！”敏弥绽出笑靥，扭身坐到梳妆台上。

她自然喜欢敏政为她化妆，像很久很久以前她可以上台的时候一样。这些敏政都会呢，即使是女孩子的妆。

敏弥稍仰着脸，下巴被敏政轻轻抬着。敏政用粉扑继续将散粉扑过她形状有些圆圆的面颊，敏弥一双会说话的黑眼睛望着敏政的脸，他这几年的面部轮廓变得成熟了，脸颊瘦了，终于显出点男人的冷硬线条，其实跟自己不再那么的像。敏政的留海很男人味地往后撩了，零散落下来几缕，他投注在自己脸上的目光仔细专注，敏弥觉得，敏政又帅了。

敏政发现她在出神看自己，不由含笑。“闭上眼睛。”他说，转头去找化妆台上的眼影盒。敏政看了一眼敏弥指甲的颜色和今天要搭配的衣服，“画蓝的是吧？”

“嗯哼~”敏弥闭上眼。

然后感觉敏政的指腹落在自己的眼睑上，温暖的，干燥的，男人的手指一点一点晕开眼影。她喜欢敏政的手，弹贝斯的手，又大又有力，还雕塑般的修长好看，创造她的他自己也像完美的艺术品。

敏政换拿了眼线液，敏弥的睫毛很密，这样贴着睫毛根画就可以。敏政执着细细的软毛笔刷，此时这双不是弹贝斯的手了，他以画美术设计图时艺术家的手为她画下浓郁妩媚的弧线。

两边都画完，敏政抬起些敏弥的脸，检查弧线是否完美。见她闭着眼睛任由自己，眼稍和甜美的唇角像是噙着笑，这般乖顺的模样真是难得又可爱，敏政不由低头轻吻了一下她的唇。

“啊…”敏弥睁开眼来，“化妆你还偷吻我。”眼波流转，果然妩媚动人。

敏政得逞地笑：“因为还没给你涂唇膏。”他说着歪理。

然后他潇洒地靠着化妆台，挑唇膏颜色给敏弥看：“今天换一下，涂这个颜色好么？我喜欢这个色。”

“哼哼，真的吗？”敏弥优雅地跷着腿，“你喜欢这个色？”樱桃酒红色。

“真的啊，”敏政温柔地说，“因为这个色，弥不能上台也可以和我在一起。”

“……你还记得啊。”敏弥笑得开心起来。

 

那大约是02年时的一段往事。那时敏弥开始不能上台，因为敏政开始以男装造型活动。

这段小插曲的开始，他们只记得是敏弥趴在床上看敏政带回来的写真拍摄企划。敏政记得她那天穿着金属风的小皮衣小皮裙，里面自然是黑纱内衣吊袜带，艳红色带破洞的丝袜包裹着长腿妖冶火辣，翘着黑色细高跟鞋在床上晃荡。敏弥染了同样艳红色指甲的手指点在企划案上，问敏政：“这个要怎么拍啊？”

那企划说要拍敏政脸上胸上带女人口红印的写真照。

“找个化妆师印了拍吧。”留着棕黄色斜留海发型的俊俏男人说，他身上白衬衫的前襟随意敞露着胸口，隐约的肌肉线条年轻又有韧劲。嘴角甜蜜的敏政看起来果然很有花花公子气质。

敏弥瞟眼看他不在意的模样，真是个身材挺拔修长的美男子，她知道他天性浪漫，不好说是不是也天性风流？但她当然不喜欢别人碰他。于是敏弥说：“我来帮你印吧！”

她甩掉高跟鞋，按住敏政，跨坐到他身上。

“哦~”敏政带着笑意眼睛发亮地看她，有些孩子气地发出起哄声怂恿。

敏弥身上的小皮衣本就是半搭着，这么一动更是掉下去完全露出香肩。她一只胳膊索性滑出来，从皮衣口袋里摸出口红，然后那件外套就彻底落到地板上。

敏弥在敏政身上魅惑地眯眼，眼尾的紫红色眼影实在媚人。她打开那管口红，迎着敏政赞赏的视线轻轻噘嘴，为自己的红唇再涂上一层樱桃酒红色。

那丰满诱人的唇便像一颗甜甜醉醉的樱桃似的，让人怎么也想要咬一口。敏政伸手去抚敏弥柔嫩的下巴，引她低头来吻自己，敏弥被他引得快要吻到又嬉笑地避开了。敏政做了个懊恼的表情，但敏弥觉得他含笑盯着自己的眼神又亮又迷人，坏坏的，看得她过电似的，她真想吻他了。敏弥沉醉地倾身，要吻到时还是忍住偏了一点，在敏政的俊脸上印了个唇印。

然后她两根纤指扳了扳他的下巴，欣赏自己的杰作。“怎样？”敏政问。

“哼~像个坏男人！”

“你自己看起来也像个坏女人啊！”敏政笑着喊冤。

反正都是吸引他们的那种坏，大概是敏政性格里的坏小子成分作祟。

敏弥扯着敏政敞开的衣襟继续将唇印到他胸口，敏政勾着嘴角看她。但是那双唇柔软的触感和她垂着眼睫将唇膏更蹭到他衣襟上的神态实在越来越火辣了！

察觉到敏政身上肌肉曲线力度的变化，敏弥没抬眼，继续吻蹭着柔声说：“等一下…我还没弄好……”

敏政只忍了一下，一双大手就捉住她，一个翻身反将她压在床上。

敏弥大笑，感觉到身上男人显露出躁动的侵略性，她一手推着他：“别乱动~会弄花的，我好不容易印好的！”

“反正我今晚又拍不了啊！”敏政真像个坏小子一样地闹她，“明天你再给我印一次！”带着唇印的脸逼近她，扣住敏弥的一只手腕就吻她的唇。

他终于品尝到甜甜饱满的樱桃，非得咬她好几口才甘心。渐渐的，敏弥的另一只手勾上敏政短发的后颈，手指迷乱地抚揉着，她狂热地回吻他。

“呼……嗯……”

“…弥……？怎么了？”敏政放开她的手腕，抚摸着她，他觉得敏弥有些不对劲。

敏弥美丽的脸上浮着淡淡的薄红，一直凝望着敏政，他令她目眩神迷，她在他美好的脸上唇上身上都蹭了自己的唇印，但他不知道她其实开始害怕，害怕他已经不需要她。

她似乎不能再上台了，虽然以前她也不是一直上的，女装造型敏政自己也可以，偶尔让给她罢了。但今后……她看着敏政帅气的脸，她其实都不清楚自己是怎么存在的，她以后……她有些害怕，她以后会不会消失？

她什么都不明白，而眼前这个创造她出来的男人……他是不是都知道呢？可是，敏弥又不愿意问他。

所以她只是摇摇头，双手搂住敏政的脖子。敏弥拥抱似的把脸埋进敏政颈侧，嘴唇磨蹭留恋，忍不住轻声叹息：“我爱你啊……敏……”

“弥……”敏政低头去看敏弥的样子，她的红唇甜美，但他觉得她藏起来的眼睛在难过。敏政皱了点眉，他也难过了，他心疼她，他好像知道为什么……敏政轻轻吻着敏弥的脸缘，在她耳边说：“我也爱你，弥……”

敏弥闭眼感受他的温存，她知道他是这样的温柔、甜蜜，然后她柔软的身体被揉嵌进敏政有力的怀抱里，让敏弥更加悸动的是她竟听到她渴望的，敏政感叹似的低语：“我需要你……”

我的缪斯，我不为人知的完美，我需要你。

“敏…唔……”敏弥掀开湿润的长睫，才叫他名字唇又被堵了。敏政追求着她像是一只矫捷的猎豹，她被捕获着可自己又想锁住他，于是敏弥扭动着身躯揉乱敏政棕黄色的短发，蛇一样魅惑地缠住他，让他将吻一个一个顺着她精致的锁骨烙下去。

 

隔天敏政带着敏弥重新留的唇印去拍摄了写真，效果是公司里都知道了他有个正在交往且独占欲很强但唇形非常漂亮的女友。代价是敏政前夜也在敏弥身上种了不少草莓，害她有阵子不敢乔装去夜店玩。

 

“所以我最喜欢这颜色。”敏政为敏弥涂好了樱桃酒红的唇膏，真是惹人亲吻的完美唇形，敏政怜爱地捏了捏她可爱的下巴说。

然后睫毛膏和画眉一样都没给她漏下，敏弥明丽的笑脸在敏政艺术家的手指间越来越美艳。“好了！”最后他露出满意的笑，优雅地抬手牵敏弥起来。他做这种动作看起来总像个王子。

牵起来的是一只妩媚的妖精，她优雅魅惑，性感火辣，却又奇妙地混合着沉静单纯的美好。

敏政欣赏地打量她，那真是他的完美女孩。

牵着的手指温柔地加力，而敏弥早已读懂他勾起唇角的笑意，顺势倚进敏政怀里。她一条雪白的胳膊柔软挂住敏政的脖子，隔着他身上的黑衬衫嗅到熟悉惑人的香水味，敏弥沉醉地半眯眼睫。

“这样抱着你…你好像我的琴。”敏政看着她说，这话可有多深情。他想起来自己以前有叫做EVE的琴，其实敏弥才是用他的肋骨做出来的夏娃吧？敏政左手搂在敏弥背后，感受无与伦比的契合，弹贝斯弦的灵活右手有些调皮地拨动她黑色吊袜带的花边，位置正好，轮指轻弹在细嫩的大腿肌肤上。

敏弥笑出来，身上任他碰，但他说的那话她可不干。“我自己有琴，你把它修好送给我了。”敏弥稍稍噘嘴骄傲地说。

“啊啊，是。”敏政知道她是说那把3epo，蓝紫色蝶蛹形的贝斯，敏弥正像从他怀中破蛹而出的美丽蓝蝴蝶。“那把太重了，我再给你把killer吧。”敏政体贴地笑。

“真的呀？那我要Vulture。”

“好眼光！Vulture蓝色那把也适合你。”

他没有说过，他愿意给她更多存在的理由，当然她对他而言绝不止这些理由，他只是不想她不安。所以敏政渐渐让敏弥收藏了所有蓝色的自己，她代表了他的蓝色，最初华丽忧郁又沉静的颜色，他自己则不太用了。

敏政手指触碰敏弥用银链挂在雪白美胸前的蓝色vivienne银戒，他的戒指，他十分中意的。给了她后她让他躺在靠近自己心脏的位置，那惹人遐思的美好曲线上，和他以前一样总不离身。其实也是戒指尺寸有些大吧？那晶莹清澈的蓝像是沉甸甸的一颗泪。“弥……会不会寂寞？”敏政轻声问，即使给了她琴，她大概也只能弹给他听。

“hmm……”敏弥另一只手也挂上来，她考虑着，眼里闪烁迷人的笑意，“给我票，我去看你LIVE。”她知道她说不寂寞敏政也不会相信。

但她已经不会不安了，当敏政对采访者说，我不会抹去过去的自己，那也是我啊，她便开始明白敏政的用意。

“可是你很显眼哎。”敏政双手扶着敏弥的细腰，任漂亮的女人为他系上黑色长领巾。

“我说我是cos你的fan好了。”手指抚了两下，“今天就用这条吧。”黑色配黑色，衬得他很酷。

敏政都不用照镜子看，反正敏弥选的不会错。他只笑她：“现在还有人这样cos我吗？”

“这个嘛…说不定我会泡到两个妹妹，”敏弥边说边仔细再给他整整衣领，见敏政被她逗笑了，又坏笑看他，“说不定我能钓到两个帅哥……”男人会不会也觊觎他？她觉得她都会吃醋。

敏政盯着她的黑眼睛里浓郁的笑意随着她的话变得恶质起来，“不准！”扶在敏弥腰上的手突然捏她。她叫着扭身乱躲但他就是不肯放过她，最后还是被他捉近了吻住作结。

 

to be continued

18.05.2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM:  
> Dir en grey - kr cube  
> 陈慧娴&张国荣 - 千千阙歌  
> Garbage - Androgyny  
> 还有一首保密~
> 
> OP用了toshiya原曲的暁，本来就觉得这曲子的感觉配，一查歌词也很配啊~完美


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他觉得她像是收藏着最初所有单纯的梦幻

女人真是善变的。敏政看着一身白衣抱着长野熊玩偶坐在靠垫堆里的敏弥，他敢说他从没见她扮过这副可爱样子。 

蓝色的头发很柔顺地披着，没做任何造型。前面发梢覆到线条柔润的脸缘，其实还算是短发，后面的发尾较长。

身上宽大的低领白色长袖露出精致的一字型锁骨，那衣服是敏政好久以前拍予感pv的那一件，本就是宽松的款式，穿在敏弥身上显然过大，勾勒不清身材曲线却是一副穿男友衣服的可人模样。敏政有些心动地往下看，白色吊袜带，这算不算正常？包裹着那两条漂亮长腿的条纹长袜倒是他熟悉的，但印象中敏弥不太穿，她更喜欢艳一些或者魅惑些的装束。 

而更奇怪的是敏弥明明打扮了却没有化妆。她好像就擦了护唇膏。不，似乎还有意用银白唇彩把原本天然娇艳的唇色压去了些。于是平常诱人的唇瓣此时不带任何过分叫人心猿意马的颜色，只显得形状完美水光润泽。 

清水芙蓉，想不到这词有一天能用在敏弥身上。虽然她勾眼看人的神态即使素颜也脱不了妩媚，反倒令抱着绿色布偶玩具熊的可爱模样更添灵动风情。刚回来的敏政翘起唇角，脱了外套坐到她身边：“怎么，有事求我？”他觉得女人突然换造型总是不简单的，特别敏弥换这么罕见的。

“嗯？没有啊。”敏弥眨了下眼睛，答得无辜。她嘴角的笑意好看，眼里还真没带多少狡黠。 

“那你怎么……？”敏政疑惑，手指去勾她衣服上垂下来的白色带子玩。 

敏弥噘起一点嘴来：“你不是说你喜欢清纯型的吗？” 

敏政这才注意到她旁边的地板上散着几本杂志。他好像什么时候是有说过……敏政心里乐了，他笑得招人起来：“弥，你不清纯吗？” 

敏弥下巴搁在布偶熊脑袋上思考，她平时的形象和“清纯”两字差得实在有些远，她不觉得有人会用这词来形容她。 

敏政见她秀眉微蹙，她会烦恼是否合他喜好他可真的意想不到，叫他心底甜蜜又有些小得意。而且难得见敏弥居然还有这副小白兔似的模样，惹得敏政特别想逗她。于是他坏笑地更勾起嘴角： “你不是只有我一个男人吗？” 

冷不防被他这么一说，敏弥竟然脸红了。她气得拿枕头砸他：“你就有很多女人是吧？！” 

敏政大笑着被她砸倒在靠垫堆里，“我没这么说啊，喂！”  
之前敏弥大概是嫌靠垫数量不够，才拿了枕头混在里面。现在她觉得比起靠垫，这男人果然更适合被枕头砸。 

枕头底下敏政笑得露出后槽牙的放肆笑容实在好看得很，敏弥又想他整牙整得可真成功，她自己还有虎牙呢。而敏政被她压在下面，看她松垮的上衣露出一边肩膀又是一番可人光景。“啊啊，你这样真可爱，”敏政感叹着，“帮我拿一下。”他指指放在茶几那边的速写本。 

敏弥噘嘴从敏政身上下去，不用起身给他拿了来。敏政枕着靠垫抽笔来画，敏弥知道他什么灵感来了，自己在一旁随意自在，时而被敏政瞧着，也不摆姿势，反正有需要的话敏政会叫她别动。 

敏政画着画着，视线扫过被敏弥抱回怀里的长野熊，“你揪它干嘛？” 

“我当它是你。”我捏~ 

什么~~“我比它可帅多了吧，”敏政放下笔，朝敏弥张开手臂，“你还不如直接来抱我。” 

飞进他怀里的是那只玩具熊。 

敏政无奈，双手举起熊脑袋拍拍，这熊看着呆呆的，摸起来倒挺舒服。敏政笑笑地把玩具熊放一边，翻身换了个姿势，趴着抱了只靠垫继续画。 

不一会儿敏弥还是来抱他了，她从后面搂住敏政的脖子，柔软的身体伏在他背上，情侣间亲昵的姿势。“你在画什么？”敏弥贴着敏政脸侧问，看向速写本。 

敏政用鼻音“嗯”了一声，“我记一下……女孩子穿over size很可爱。”他低头吻了吻敏弥搂着他脖子的手。 

敏弥转脸看敏政，他这次头发后面剪得很短，显出优雅的脖颈也更衬托出脸部完美精致的轮廓，好看极了。他们都知道适合这种发型，而敏弥想说敏政这两年好像特别美，整个2013年他给人的感觉渐渐变得有点不一样，敏弥了解是为什么。 

去年乐队休止了将近一年的活动。这一年对敏弥来说其实成为了很珍贵的回忆，敏政难得有那么长的空闲时间可以陪她。他们出去玩，他陪她逛街，她陪他看乐器，天天都像约会。呆在家里的时光则变得更加悠闲。敏政闲极无聊甚至闹她会不会煮食，弄个小甜点就好。敏弥心血来潮还真去挑了做甜品的食材，然而最后以跟敏政玩奶油和草莓酱作结，她自己本身当然比任何甜点要好吃得多。 

然后他终于带她去了老家长野。虽然不能回家见亲友，却如她所愿地带她将各处天然宁静的风景和家乡的民俗风情领略了一遍。敏弥最感兴趣的自然是散落着敏政回忆的地方。她陪他去他喜欢的湖边钓鱼，在这远离尘嚣的地方闲散地消磨一下午。那段日子头发半长带卷遮到右眼的敏政看起来特别温柔，他柔软地笑，轻轻地说话，偶尔蹙眉的表情会透出淡淡的忧郁。敏弥知道敏政有心事，在东京时她就知道，她也大概知道和乐队相关，敏政最看重这个。所以她提议旅行，其实也是想陪他散心。 

后来敏政对敏弥说他确实需要回到原来的地方静下心来好好思考。那时的他还像个被宠坏的孩子，有了烦恼，像二十几岁的时候一样。但这次的烦恼和二十几岁时有所不同，这一次，也许敏政必须去想一些他一直避免去想的问题。 

他们都知道必须敏政自己去面对。当敏政搁下钓竿架在一旁，两人仰躺在湖岸的草地里望向蓝得耀眼的天空，碧澈湖水里的小鱼轻轻啄着钓钩，敏弥翻身捧住敏政的脸：“敏，你很棒啊。”不管他思考什么，她想告诉他，这个她爱的男人，他真的很棒这一事实。 

如果可以，她希望他一直被宠爱着没有烦恼，就像他宠爱保护自己一样。敏政表情柔和着，只眉头蹙着一点弧度，敏弥用唇温柔地抚平它。敏政的这种表情令他的忧愁看起来也很柔软，也许是俊美的男人擅长招人心软，何况他又天生有点孩子气。 

接吻的时候，敏政舔了一下她的虎牙。那天夜里敏政抱着敏弥坐在山坡上看星星，突然说：“弥像是落在我怀里的星星呢。小时候，还没去东京的时候，常常望着星空就会妄想那遥远的光芒……远方多自由，流浪也好，大概就是不喜欢平凡的人生吧。” 

敏弥在敏政怀里抬头看他，“后来你就变成那星星了。”她对他笑着，一起再望向远方的璀璨，“那光芒……是不是也像舞台上的？” 

“是啊……”敏政喃喃说，“像有魔法一样。”他有些出神，然后拥着敏弥的手臂紧了紧：“于是有了你，果然就是魔法吧。” 

“敏……你会去到更远的地方。”敏弥听着也入迷了，夜风拂动她的发丝，掠到敏政脸上。 

敏政沉默。 

“……你会去的吧？”敏弥靠着他问，他们曾经也是这样互相打气。 

“嗯。”敏政笑了。 

那之后的一年便是在左右都是黑暗的道路上前行，也许一直是走着从未走过的路，只是如今不再像年少时那样凭着一腔冲劲往前就可以。现在看来这似乎是个成熟的契机，敏政给人的感觉一点点地在沉淀，变得深思熟虑了，与此同时他大概暗暗燃烧着不亚于年少时拼尽一切的精神力，隐忍又神秘，所以美得特别迷人。 

今年也是又有新的烦恼。但变得沉稳的敏政渐渐让人不易看出不安的痕迹，或者说那些烦恼已然成为成长的内蕴。敏弥看着敏政因此愈发吸引人的侧脸，忍不住在这俊美男人的面颊上留了个香吻，“这些……solo活动你会用吗？”她指敏政速写本里记录的那些灵感，她觉得不该埋没了。 

敏政转脸笑看敏弥，习惯性努了努嘴：“也许。不过我要考虑一下以什么形式来用，还得跟人多谈谈。”他开始像个成熟的男人那样懂得克制与运用沉默，她问的时候也更懂得怎样对她敞开心扉。敏弥早知道敏政三十岁起就有这样的意识，希望自己成熟一些，而今她在这个被宠坏的大男孩身上真正感受到了成熟男人的温柔魄力与魅力。 

此时的未来仍有很多不确定性，敏政还未确定以推出DIRT品牌来进行solo活动，他们不知道这个下午敏政以敏弥为模特儿画下[穿over size很可爱的女孩]会影响到将来DIRT推出的T恤款式；他们也不知道几年后，黑色长发完全成熟的敏政带着敏弥重回长野，在冬日车站的夜景前会被身着红色大衣的敏弥勾起与这个下午相似的怀旧情绪，从而心潮起伏。 

他觉得她像是收藏着最初所有单纯的梦幻。 

黑色短发的敏弥穿起红色大衣，露出虎牙烂漫地笑着，敏政好像嗅到了遥远冬天的味道。 

不是眼前的冬天，那是他刚到东京的那几年。 

空气里清冷的气味，深夜的街道上铺满了黄金树叶，映着路灯灯光隐约辉煌又寂寞的繁华感。 

他记得自己踩在落叶上，敏弥踩在落叶上像是肆意踩碎一个个其他的梦，每踩过一个他既享受着自己成为梦中的主角，又期待着下一次的变幻。 

夜风卷过的雪片也卷起他心中的伤感，多少年来心中一直记着这样一条街，live house的外面，没有落叶的季节便显得暗冷的街。黑色的路面席卷狂妄的风，潮湿的灯光沿街散布。 

这条街上的风似乎总是吹过太多破碎的梦，和疾驰而过的机车声浪卷散的指间烟灰一样，吹得太快太猛，来不及抓住再看清楚多一些，便早早的被它挣脱抛开。 

于是他一直追着追着，这许多年他一直往前追着跑着。 

如今指间已经不夹烟卷，如今他仍会喜欢骑着机车载敏弥看夜景，好像是年少时那条街代表的意义在他心里总也抹不去，就像他更小的时候看见星光会有的妄想一样。即使它们已将他带去过许多曾经不敢想的远方。 

“弥，过来。”敏政用身上披着的黑色皮夹克抱住敏弥，他近两年说话的声音也变得较为低沉，语气依然温柔。 

敏弥被拥着转脸看他，觉得敏政这么说话的声音震得心里有点酥酥的。她看着车站夜景的灯火映着敏政好看的脸孔，黑色长发很显艺术家的气质。岁月留下淡淡不多的痕迹终究只在他身上显出男人味的魅力，如今的敏政不需夸张炫目，却比年轻时更轻易让人着迷。而且他像是又深又温柔沉静的沼泽，不知他的激烈隐藏在何处，却一定有什么在暗涌着引人探究深陷其中——这感觉正像陷入五弦在他指间振动的迷人音沼。 

“敏……”敏弥抱着敏政的手出神唤他，“会不会……觉得孤单？”他变得可以独当一面了，成为更完美的男人，她却有些心疼他，怀念起他像个大孩子一样被宠溺的日子。 

敏政笑笑，蹭了蹭她清爽的黑发，安慰她：“成长就是这样的……我让你觉得孤单了？” 

“没有，只是……” 

“那我也不会孤单啊。”他嗅着她的发香， 温暖搂着她，感觉到不一样的安慰。

“况且弥也知道留在我身边代表着什么神奇的意义。”敏政说。

这些年的时间感是这样迅速，敏政只偶尔停下来回头，其实也很少怀念年少的时候。 

但若怀念，她便是他回不去的往昔时光唯一驻留在他身边的梦。神奇地，令他还能触手可及的最初。 

他很幸运，这些年来他一直跑在最初向往的那条梦想的路上，世间有多少人都无法这样如愿。但现在他也体会到，即便是同样一个梦，年少轻狂时做着的感觉竟是不同的。那份单纯又干净的温馨，其实一直缠绕在他心底，和自然留在他身边的敏弥一样，他习惯着她的甜美，又叫他魂牵梦萦。

那样魂牵梦萦的午夜，多少个夜，2014年初的午夜敏政对穿着raison d'etre款黑色皮花边性感连身裙爬到自己身上的敏弥说：“弥你知道，魔法不会停止。”

“嗯我不确切清楚那是怎样，但我感觉到自己的力量非常强烈，”敏弥吻着敏政的手，她爱的弹贝斯的手，“我早已不会害怕自己消失了。但我现在更觉得，只要敏的梦想不死，我就不会消失。我是因这力量而存在的吧。”

黑色短发的敏政温存笑着，顺手抬起敏弥的下巴，她柔顺的深蓝色头发上戴了黑色鬈发装饰，点缀得非常妩媚漂亮，还戴着个小皇冠。性感盛装的敏弥看起来像个女王，夜的女王，和敏政一起她又只像他灵感王国里的公主。

“有人说今天要清纯的。”敏政边说边引敏弥跟自己接吻，手指掠过敏弥露出大腿的黑色裙边，那裙子极短，后面黑色大蝴蝶结似的拖尾却很长。敏政熟练地绕过蝴蝶结，划弄在她后腰曲线半透的黑纱上，他当然很熟悉这件衣服。“怎么不穿兔女郎呢？”敏政咬着敏弥的唇问。

“不要，”敏弥怕痒地扭扭腰，“那个你自己穿。”这男人真恶趣味，亏她接吻时还在想他像她的王子。兔女郎清纯？他那套明明是性感小黑兔装，屁股上还有黑色兔尾巴呢。

这么想的敏弥全副心思仍在跟敏政接吻上，四片同样集甜蜜与诱惑于一体的完美唇瓣沉醉地互相磨蹭绊弄，“嗯……好软…”敏弥轻叹。

敏政笑着用舌尖挑她的唇，于是敏弥也用一样灵活的舌尖与他相碰，继而勾缠在一块儿。

“敏……你真好吃。”敏弥半眯着眼睛的陶醉模样，似乎也是一种别样的清纯。她的妩媚其实总奇妙地混合着单纯的味道，或许是心怀纯爱的缘故，叫人欲罢不能。

“你才好吃。”敏政捏捏她的脸，其实[喜欢清纯型]的说词自己已经记不清了，但他记得自己说过[喜欢有存在感的]，而谁又比敏弥更有存在感呢？这么想着手指又挂到敏弥胸前拉链被扣住的一只小锁上，“你戴这个有什么用啊？我有钥匙啊。”敏政逗她说。

“所以你要用吗？”敏弥感兴趣地问。

to be continued

08.09.2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: 予感，伤痕，raison d'etre


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: values of madness  
> raison d'etre

“不，我不想用那个。”敏政凑近去亲吻敏弥戴着四个耳环的耳垂，似乎对那锁又没兴趣了。他双手搂在敏弥身后，敏弥被那细碎狡猾的吻闹得耳朵红又怕痒地笑，一边猫儿似的蹭着敏政，手按在他丝绸衬衫半敞的胸口，顺着肌肉性感的起伏抚下去…突然背后一凉，不知敏政碰了哪里，这衣服从后面竟也能开，真是个不守规矩的王子。

顿觉紧身胸衣松了的敏弥下意识地往敏政怀里躲，背后那双大手抚进黑纱破开露出的雪肤，他抚摩着自己创造的艺术品，确认着她细腻温暖的美妙曲线。敏弥也不认输地解开了男人的衬衫下摆，手指划过结实的腹肌，她贴着敏政亲吻他的脖子和胸口，不时被他揉弄得轻轻扭摆身躯。

“弥，”敏政克制地垂眼，“你是不是故意坐在这种地方的？”

“嗯……？什么？”敏弥有些迷离地抬起脸，双臂挂上敏政的脖子。她翘起唇角微笑，明知故问。敏政的热情烫着她，她得意地也不在意自己这个姿势身上松垮的黑色连身胸衣显得胴体欲盖弥彰，坐着那里更是缓慢地扭了两下腰。臀边黑亮的花边衬着她轻曼的舞动十分优雅，只有敏政体验到实则有多火辣。

他扣住敏弥的腰身把她压向自己。“弥……再来吻我。”敏政沙哑着声音，亲昵地向敏弥索吻。这男人的要求让人无法拒绝。

“嗯……”敏弥这次乖乖送上红唇，双手圈着敏政的脖子与他接吻。不料这样无法防备男人的手钻进她松开的胸衣里，只得发出轻细的哼声。

敏政觉得掌下像是捕捉着一只生命力鲜活的白鸽，他只温柔罩着，那鸽子就在他掌中试图扑楞翅膀。敏政忍不住揉捏她，换来敏弥与他缠吻的唇间漏出好听的呻吟，掌中的“白鸽”开始伸出喙来啄他的手心。

敏政低下头去，握着的那只手松开稍往下拂，那美丽的胴体便更露出来。敏政轻柔地细细去吻，灵巧地用舌尖舔湿方才啄人的红艳。“敏……嗯……”敏弥当然忍不住声音。

“嗯……？”敏政抬眼看她，并不停下唇舌在她胸前时而温柔时而刺激的肆虐。敏弥脸上已然泛起红晕，她发现这漂亮男人染了情欲的眼神会带出一种媚意，他勾引着她放浪。“啊……”敏弥眯着眼睛陷入情潮，手指穿梭在敏政发间开始怂恿他。又顺着后颈抚进背脊，把敏政身上还半挂着的绸衫往下扯，她将这男人肌肉硬实的强健身体贴肤搂住。

敏政埋在那片芬芳里，像是豹子埋进花丛难掩侵略性地享用。待他摇晃着脑袋抬起头来，留海更乱了，敏弥上半身的衣物已尽数褪落，花边吊袜带也被他扯断，颈间复古式的礼服领巾却还戴着。华丽的黑色褶皱一层发亮一层半透纱，垂覆在雪白裸露的美胸间，看起来高贵又更情色。何况敏政还在那上面留了些吻痕。他一手托握住她一边，底下扯断吊袜带的右手把黑丝袜也往下拉，然后抚握上嫩白的腿根，拇指滑向黑色蕾丝内衣半透的覆着处。

“女王，让你在上面好不好？”敏政抬头欣赏着敏弥的模样问。

“哼嗯……”敏弥蹙着细眉，薄弱的理智克制着些身体不由自主的扭动，也还意识到他说得好听，但他把她脱成这副模样现在显然是想更养眼和享受。她不是没做过，在他身上放浪给他看，可她这会儿还不愿意……“不行……”才哼出拒绝男人取悦的手指就开始甜蜜地逼迫她，“啊……”敏弥克制不住身体官能的反应，她本就爱死了他的手指，所以敏政在床上做这种事她根本招架不住。“嗯敏……”她让他的指头插进来了，但还是娇喘地摇头，“不行……我不满意…”

“这样啊……”男人在她耳边体贴的声音低哑又柔软，变重的吐息好像带着笑意。敏弥明明整个人都软在敏政身上了，还在嘴硬。他手指反复进出享受着她湿漉漉的柔软，一边吻咬敏弥的颈子。敏弥仰头勾着敏政，胸部挤着他，她甚至伸手去抚摸敏政热情如火的欲望，只是不肯自己坐上去。

然后她感到身下男人的肌肉突然变得像铁一样硬，那力量往上的势头惊到她也箍住她。敏政竟这样抱着敏弥离开床站起来。敏弥惊叫，又疯笑，她觉得刺激，挂着敏政的脖子双腿紧紧缠绕那锻炼强壮的腹斜肌。底下他硬烫的东西顶着她，几乎都快进来了。敏政带敏弥这么原地转了个圈，又把她放倒在床上。

他会让她就范的，搞得她意乱情迷就有福利了。

敏政覆上来肌肉强健的身体性感极了，天生完美比例加上近几年持续锻炼的结果，令他比早年更具有强烈的男性魅力。那胸肌、深沟、锁骨……叫女人止不住欲念。敏弥只想他更压上来，也许他现在的肉体真能让人发疯。但敏政舔着嘴唇看她：“不满意吗？我看看怎么让你满意……”

这男人的嘴唇很美，像柔软的花瓣一般，甜蜜，诱惑，又魅人。可能他这张俊脸上最叫人欲罢不能的诱惑皆是出自这双唇，而他细巧的舌头也是像蛇一样极其不规矩。敏弥意识到他会怎么折磨她，可已经无法阻止敏政埋下去。

“嗯嗯……不行……”敏弥飞红了脸，颤抖着连脚趾都蜷起来，“啊……敏……不…啊嗯……像在飘……啊……啊啊…”

她的声音太好听了，这样子害羞也太美味，他忍不住直接先把她弄去云端了一次。

敏弥喘息着，整个人都娇软了，美丽的裸体染着一层润泽的粉色，像蚌里的珍珠。她发酥的身体好像经不起他再碰了，曲起的手指稍挡在喘红的唇边，目光含水，羞赧地向他控诉：“过分……啊……舌头好过分……”

敏政起来俯看她的黑眼睛里也熏染了情欲的湿气，有些汗湿的留海垂着。“过分的事情…弥也会做啊。”他话音极低，与语义不一样的沉，明显压抑着。且边说边用手指抚摸敏弥的唇，敏弥便伸出软舌舔绕那指头，他们确实是一样的，过分的唇舌她也有……空气里产生一种奇妙的、甜蜜又淫靡的气氛，他们好像不止是爱人，又像双生子交换着淫乱禁忌的秘密。敏弥眯眼舔着以为敏政会想她用嘴时，敏政用膝盖顶开她的腿，直接进入充斥了她。

敏弥发出满足的哼声，敏政玩弄她舌头的手指拨开她的唇，换以自己的舌舔入深吻进去。男人忍耐至此的欲望终像脱缰的野马一般，敏弥唇被堵着叫不出来，只发出一阵阵承受的细软鼻音。一边丝袜还未完全脱下去的长腿渐渐勾缠上敏政的腰。敏政终于放她呼吸时她大口喘着气，止不住的喃语呻吟被他的力量撼出更甜腻的尾音：“…哈啊…！…啊…敏……嗯…痛…好大力……”

“呼……我弄痛你吗？”敏政缓了一下，但他觉得她不是不喜欢。所以他没有停下，渐渐大力地又来了。

“嗯嗯……”敏弥舒服地眯眼，又抬起湿漉的眼睛望向敏政，她搂住男人脖子的双手爱抚着他流汗的后颈。她感受着他的一切，深沉的、暗藏狂野拉不住的激情，炽热的生命力，浪漫的想象力……他充实着她的这一切都是她的理想；而她是他梦的影子，柔软温暖地拂弄他，艳丽魅惑地绽放，吸引他又环抱住他一浪一浪的激情让他反沐在细腻闪光的雾里。自他第一次要她，他们就发现，彼此身体的交缠仿佛理想与梦的缠绕，互相最真切亲密的体验。因此欢爱也是王子与妖精探索魔法分享灵魂乐此不疲的游戏，不知是她让他看到、还是他带她看见的遥远星空下神奇国度的风景，迷雾森林里仙女的秘密，海盗船破浪运载的货箱里闪烁的异宝……

敏弥躺在云上，软软地向敏政展示着自己漂亮的身体。敏政按开着她嫩白的大腿，妖精女王的小皇冠歪斜在一边，鬈发装饰也散乱了，她妩媚地在他身下扭动，颈间黑色领饰和娇娆肉体随着他纵情征伐的颤动真给他征服感。他将她翻覆成不同姿势再占有，要她的身体臣服，要他们淹没在快乐里。异国来的王子不小心偷到了妖精的心，也许会因成为她的情人付出危险的代价。

但她一定不舍得他，所以被他用挂着蓝色眼泪戒指的锁链锁住在他身边。敏弥舔去敏政胸膛纵过的汗珠，再将唇印上。她跨坐在她的王子身上，敏政的视线令她兴奋，于是她扭摆着让他进到更深，放浪地主动上下起坐着。她不介意自己迷情的模样和一丝不挂的肉体节奏给他看了去，她甚至就想给他看。敏政的双手伸上来揉握住她的胸，令她伴随喘息的诱人呻吟变得慵懒绵长又更大声。敏弥挺展着身子被他不客气地掌握。然后模糊地听见他说：“弥……真美极了…”她觉得她像是坐在海浪摇曳的船舱里，帷幕后面伴着阿拉伯熏香的烛火隐约又神秘，敏政的吻像落雨一样打在她身上，她不知道这个午夜，他会将她载去哪个陌生的国度……

 

午间的宁静有馨甜的味道，轻轻揭开纱幔，好像暖暖的阳光漾得人身上酥酥的。安睡的他俩脑袋凑在一起，惬意美好得竟像一对天使。敏弥枕着敏政的胳膊，额角的发碰到敏政侧向她的下巴，被单下伸出好看的脚踝互相缠在一起。

“嗯……”有点醒转的敏弥下意识往敏政怀里钻，不一会儿男人被枕着的手臂从她身后揽上来，把她搂在怀里。很温暖有安全感的触感，敏弥觉得满意。

“弥……”敏政闭着眼睛，下巴蹭了蹭敏弥头顶的发，迷糊问，“你饿不饿…？”

“嗯…有点……”但是她懒懒的不想起来，敏政流过汗的身体有淡淡的柑橘类味道，她嗅着他的肌肉觉得好闻，不自觉嘴唇也蹭上去了些。

她不知道她自己闻起来像蒸馏的花朵，也不知道这样弄醒了敏政。敏政睁开眼睛低头看她，觉得她不清醒……但没关系，敏政的手温柔又有力，抚着敏弥的脖颈腰肢轻易就把怀里的女人调整成迎合自己的角度，他开始吻她，谁让这女人太可爱。

“唔……”敏弥闭着眼睛跟他缠着舌头，双手本能地搂上敏政的脖子。她觉得他缠人，但她真喜欢他这样，真喜欢敏。可是叫起来的肚子不允许他们这么再腻下去。“敏…好饿啊。”四唇分开后敏弥说，有些撒娇意味。他们亲昵得像是一窝两只的豹子，然后她在跟他说肚饿。

敏政冲她笑：“我也饿死啦！”他手一撑，弓背起来，“我去看看弄什么吃。”他要去做好男人了。离开床后发现昨晚的衣服啊性感内衣丝袜什么的胡乱扔了一地，卧室好不香艳。每次都弄到这样，和弥玩起来就收不住了，敏政心情很好地迅速去洗漱。

 

敏政穿着宽松白衬衫在大理石炉台前做料理的背影有舒适温暖的味道，长裤底下光脚站在地板上。耷拉的衬衫长下摆和稍挽起的袖子随意有些凌乱。也许是身材关系，他这居家的模样竟也显得好帅，深沉温柔的感觉，叫女人心动。

一双手柔软地环上敏政的腰。他笑着转头，是敏弥走过来从后面抱他。敏弥也穿着件敏政的白衬衫，看起来像和他穿情侣衫似的。当然那衣服在敏弥身上显得更大，她下面光着漂亮的长腿，已经了解敏政喜欢看她[穿男朋友衣服]的模样。敏弥刚洗过澡，蓝发还有些湿。

“好香啊，你在煮什么？”敏弥凑着敏政的肩头问。

“汉堡肉饼。”敏政回答。这个填肚子，营养好吃又方便。

牛肉饼在煎锅里发出“哧哧”的声音，正溢出诱人食欲的色香。

敏弥心想他真是变成越来越好的男人，叫人难以抵挡。而她只会做杯面，和敏政当年一样的水平，后来没再点过烹饪技能。“也教我啊？”敏弥粘着敏政说，他上次有闹过她会不会煮食。

“好啊，”敏政笑，“下次。”现在还是先把他俩喂饱再说。

 

餐桌上，日常温馨的时光。

“哎你的手艺好像越来越好了。”敏弥的红唇沾了食物的油，亮亮的，看在敏政眼里颇有种美女吃东西也美好得勾引人食欲的感受。

“真的吗？”敏政边用刀切着汉堡肉边笑得好看，被夸时他会这样笑，“我还怕有段时间没做又不行了。”他做出过很糟糕的成品。

“真的很好吃啊…”敏弥说，“你自己都尝到了，还问。”她觉得他有点小得意。

“呵~”

……

“我晚上走了啊。”吃完一起收拾餐具去洗时，敏政说。这样和她相伴的日子真快乐，可工作又要让他们分开几天了。

“哦……去澳洲开live真幸福啊。”敏弥噘起嘴来。

“回来带礼物给你。”敏政作势用沾满洗洁精泡泡的手要去碰敏弥的脸，她赶紧叫着躲。

敏弥平时不会这样，摆一副吃味表情。敏政知道那是因为她这次真的非常想去，但是他没办法，敏弥没有护照之类的身份证明，他没法带她去国外。

“你带只考拉给我么？”敏弥笑着发难。

“不行，到时候你又当它是我，我会吃醋。”

敏弥大笑。

 

收拾完待敏政把行李再检查了一遍，还有些时间，敏政便端着笔记本电脑确认一些音源。敏弥顺便拿他当靠枕，枕着敏政的腹肌玩手机。

“……弥，”敏政扫了她一眼，见她涂了蓝色指甲油的手指在手机屏幕上飞着，“我走了你干嘛呢？”他担心她寂寞。

“嗯？……我出去玩呀。”敏弥不动声色地划走两条信息。敏政一般不会问的，她想敏政是不是出于直觉。

敏弥翻身趴在那片隔衣可触的肌肉上，“你嫉妒吗？”她含笑望着敏政，手指撩开他的衬衫下摆，来回划弄那漂亮的腹肌起伏。

敏政伸手来捏她下巴，也笑：“你别闹得我走不了啊。”

然后她就爬上去吻他了。

 

晚上敏政拖着行李箱出门，敏弥送他到门口。

“live顺利啊，帅哥，”敏弥在敏政脸颊上印了一个吻，“少看惹火的洋妞哦。”

“你也少去让别人看你惹火啊。”敏政也亲她，“我到了给你电话。”

“好。”敏弥甜笑。靠着门廊送别了自己的亲密爱人。

然后她回到屋里翻出刚才确认机票的手机信息，“再过几个小时我也要飞啦。”敏弥有些得意地自语。切回主屏幕，壁纸是敏政和自己的合照。她没有骗敏政，她确实要出去玩，只不过去得有点远，要去和他一样的地方。

她也不会麻烦敏政，单靠自己就搞定了旅行相关的一切。回想起以夜店认识的门路去买假护照时的情景，敏弥觉得好玩又刺激。

只不过这样偷偷飞去澳洲，就不好去看敏政的live了。这点真可惜。

“那就去抱抱小考拉好了。”敏弥想。

 

to be continued

18.10.2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ED: 藤田惠美 - the rose


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为男神这次写真书的宣传照太好看，感觉有点像贵族少爷~摸鱼出来一篇番外，就是写妖精啦→ →

“你这样看起来好像贵族少爷哦。”敏弥抚着敏政的领带结说。他今天要去拍摄个人写真书的宣传照，说是展现至今为止Dir en grey的Toshiya未被看见的私人魅力的一面，果然是很不一样。气质优雅容貌端美的贵族少爷，衣冠楚楚，连戴着银制尾戒的手指都很洁净。

敏政笑，习惯性搂着敏弥的腰，“那你是哪家被我追求的放浪小姐吗？”在他的卧室里只穿着性感巴斯克内衣。

她笑起来确实放浪又迷人，明艳像五月的玫瑰。“hmm那样太无聊了，”敏弥双手挂上敏政的脖子，身体贴近他，感觉男人的手抚到她臀上，她漂亮的黑眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，“我要当被你从夜店里搭救出来的失足少女。”

“什么？”敏政失笑，“你说交际花吗？”

“嗯嗯，那样才浪漫……”敏弥点头。

“确实浪漫…”忍不住啄她的唇。

“嗯……”他这样吻她的感觉好像也跟平时不太一样，不知道是不是心理作用，敏政身上矜持的味道令敏弥心神荡漾。仿佛觉得光这么啄一下不够，敏弥搂着敏政的脖颈望向他的眼神变得迷离起来，“你今天好帅，我都不想放你走了。”

见她眼里都掩不住迷恋了，敏政自然把她揉进身体里用力吻了。直到敏弥轻哼着推他，“…会弄皱的……唔……”然后又要重新熨，也不能搞到他迟到吧。

敏政放开她，“倒是个挺懂事的失足少女。”嘴角牵起的笑容温柔又多情。他自己整整衣领，敏弥想大概因为敏政太好看，每每正式打扮起来总让她移不开眼。

“我是想给原少爷惹麻烦，可是我又舍不得。”敏弥坐回床上，“第一本个人书籍耶，是不是该庆祝一下？”

敏政舒展动作了一下西服的肩袖部分，听出端倪，“那我晚上约你好吗？我去订位子？”可以和她一起去的不错的私人餐厅还是有几家的。

“不要了，你拍完挺累的吧，今天想在家里。”她有别的想玩。

“好吧，那等发售再庆祝也不迟。”

 

**

 

而敏政拍摄完毕又被合作的摄影师和staff们拉去喝酒，回到家已经有些晚了，屋里一片黑。“弥……？”敏政想她大概出去玩了？前几天才调侃过她[不要让我发现你多出来男朋友]，比起吃味，他其实更不想她寂寞。

摸索打开电灯开关。“少爷，你回来啦？”身后传来柔柔的嗓音。敏政转头，客厅亮起的顶灯靠近餐厅那一块被调成了有情调的昏黄光，底下的长餐桌显然装饰过，搞得像要上节日大餐似的，桌面上却没有食物，只有敏弥。是的，敏弥只穿着件黑色吊带蕾丝短睡裙，一手支颐侧卧在餐桌上。她身下是褪落的黑色毛皮披肩，身体的曲线好看地起伏呈现，暴露又优美。

敏政记得这件睡裙，第一次见敏弥穿的那天早晨他脑子里想的是昨晚明明把她脱光了，这女人什么时候又穿成这样的来勾引他。

“现在是怎样？”敏政笑着走近，潇洒地半坐上敏弥身边的桌沿。有养眼他当然不看白不看。

敏弥带着妆的媚眼看他，一手夹着一支virginia slims，低胸吊带睡裙将她精致的一字型锁骨完全暴露出来，雪白半露的胸脯上方被她贴了只黑色蝴蝶纹身，随着呼吸缓缓起伏。敏弥慵懒回答：“昨晚我被少爷搭救出来之后非常感激。少爷留我在家里，虽然我好像不太习惯这样的生活……”手指优雅又百无聊赖地玩着那支未点燃的烟，那眼神那模样，放荡又冷艳，将她口中的失足少女魅惑交际花演得十成十。敏政边听她说着，手指边抚触上敏弥被薄睡衣包裹的腰臀曲线，真丝的手感滑溜溜的，稍用点力更能感触到底下细腻微热的匀称肉感。

“但是我倾慕少爷，所以一直在等你回来。”敏弥看着敏政说。“等我回来做什么呢？”敏政温柔问，指尖感触她的小动作并没有停。他虽是喝酒回来，但现在他在外面一般不喝多，那身西服连领带和露出的白衬衣袖口都没什么凌乱，显得他抚摸女人的动作好整以暇又毫不失礼。

“嗯……看你要先吃饭，还是先吃我？”敏弥说着老套的台词，夹着烟的那只手握上敏政在她腰间嬉戏的指头，轻柔地按住他让他切实地爱抚自己更多。“不过我不会做饭，”敏弥盯着敏政的眼睛勾引地笑，一边引导他的手往上，“所以你只能吃我了。”说到最后她忍不住嘻笑，那朵笑靥美极。

敏政倾近她，她却又拨开敏政的手：“你是正经的贵族少爷哎，别像个坏男人一样。”敏政挑挑眉头顿住，“那我是不是该说，我没那个意思，不会趁人之危？”他渐渐坐正回去，只皱着一点眉，那股矜持的味道又来了。吸引着敏弥随之起身攀附到他身上。“对呀，”敏弥咬着敏政的耳垂，她知道这男人意志薄弱的点，“你还要说，你不想抱我。嘻~”香吻顺着敏政俊美的下颚线条一寸一寸落下去，纤长的手指缠绕解开他的领带和衣领，舌头甚至舔到他喉结上。

这根本是在玩他吧！敏政喉头咽了一下，随即放倒缠在身上的女人。“可是我今天去把你买下来了。你现在是我的。”他陪她玩，看她的眼神真像个深情又有独占欲的大少爷，“我被你诱惑了，我只要你。”他按着她热烈地深吻。

“…唔……嗯……原少爷……”敏弥软在敏政怀里，胸上的黑蝴蝶随着喘息像要飞起来，“你不能……对我动真情呀…我们俩最后会是悲剧。”

敏政快被她弄得笑死了，笑眼弯弯地去看她蒙着水汽的哀愁双眼，“你今天在家无聊看了什么言情片？”搞得戏这么足。

“没有，我看了你的同人小说。”敏弥露出坏笑，稍扭身体享受他放肆的抚摸。

敏政黑线，他不想知道那是什么内容。继续欺身吻她。

“嗯…嗯…少爷…我把你教坏了……你家里人会反对我的…”

他倒是真没法跟家人解释她的存在。“我买了你陪我可不管别人。就算我要把你绑起来也…随我高兴……”这么玩玩也挺有趣的，他好像可以做点坏事。

“啊嗯……”用领带绑吗？好像挺刺激的…但会不会被他玩惨？“少爷……”

“叫名字。”

“嗯敏……我有订大餐…在厨房里…”←这算是求饶了？

“你说了，先吃你…”

就这么压在餐桌上玩，不知道今晚桌子会不会塌。

 

(番外•完)

 

15.11.2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: 天若有情(配反了吧！)，情网(配这么悲我各种想笑2333)


	5. 番外2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得好像一堆DIRT软广植入😂，过甜预警

2017年3月，闪烁的手机讯息灯被迷彩花样的Gremlins DIRT翻盖掩住。不知已经闪了多久，才被结束工作的敏政拾起来查看。

来信标着honey字样，是敏弥。内容让敏政跌掉眼镜(是的他今天来工作有戴眼镜)：「你回来时给我带点好吃的好吗？」

这实在太少见了。敏政笑着看大约是两个小时以前发的，于是他找了个安静的角落，像个有女友在乖乖等他回家的男人一样打电话回去。

电波那头连接到敏弥的手机，黑底灰白十字六星翻盖，和敏政用的那款是情侣款。也是敏政的设计，两款手机壳自带半颗星星的小魔怪挂件，可以拼在一起。敏政说，我和弥拼在一起就是那颗星星。敏弥知道，他是说遥远夜空中的、也是舞台璀璨里的那颗星。

来电显示「宝贝儿」字样，敏弥来接，趴在沙发上好不惬意：“嗨，帅哥~”

敏政忍不住笑：“我要回来了，你想吃什么好吃的？”

“嗯……”敏弥的声音变得不好意思起来，她很少馋嘴的，“就是你今天的广告…那个MUG里放了什么呀？”不知道是不是杯子形状设计可爱的原因，看起来特别好吃的样子。

“嗯？哦那个啊…”敏政反应过来敏弥是说今天DIRT推特上发的照片，每次发推敏弥都有看的，“那个你不喜欢哎，底下是咖啡。”他今天请staff们喝的咖啡，虽然上面有很厚的奶油。

“哦……”敏弥皱了皱脸，她不喜欢苦的。

“不过我倒是知道带什么给你了，”敏政的声音愉悦着，看来MUG的设计很成功，连敏弥都会动心，“你肯定会喜欢的，等我回来哟~”

“哦是吗？”敏弥又起了兴致，“那我要是不满意的话……”她盘算着要怎么当女王。

“你考虑满意后给我的奖励吧。”敏政相当有自信，他说奖励的语气在敏弥听来像是耳畔低语的情话。

然后负责DIRT的staff们充满八卦心地看他们已经准备下班的老板又折回来确认了一番上次订下午茶的某家甜品店的位置。肯定是买给女朋友，她们暗地里小声说，呃可是老板有女朋友吗？资历不足还未听过事务所前辈们那些捕风捉影的八卦的女孩子们面面相觑。Toshiyaさん的私生活是谜。

**

“所以你带了什么回来给我？”敏弥有些兴高采烈地在玄关迎接敏政回来，她身上穿着白色DIRT连帽外套，她说喜欢背后睡在敏政音箱上的小魔怪图案，太可爱了。敏政注意到她外套的拉链没有拉，但她双手插兜把前襟揣合着，底下是紧身牛仔长裤，这么运动感的穿着显得活力又可爱，敏弥穿白色本来就像天使。

“这么急，自己拿去看。”敏政一边脱鞋一边把手里的MUG递给敏弥。

“我好奇嘛~”敏弥打开看，“啊奶油冰激凌！”果然如敏政说的她会喜欢，那张照片里她看上的不就是奶油嘛。黑色MUG里灌了满杯的冰激凌，稍稍融化的程度刚刚好，敏弥直接用手指挖了尝。“hmmm这个味道好浓，超好吃！”她吮着手指眯眼笑，敏政当然最懂她的口味。

“满意吧？”敏政说着，又微微皱眉笑她，“你洗没洗过手啊？”要不是她穿得太可爱，他大概会觉得她故意诱惑他。

“当然洗过啊，我不是等你回来吗？”敏弥边说边往屋里走。敏政从她随动作渐渐敞露的衣襟看出端倪，不由睁大眼盯着她看，敏弥在外套里面居然只穿了件黑色胸罩内衣，天啊！搭配底下完全暴露腰线的低腰牛仔裤，半掩半现的身材凹凸有致，清纯天使与性感恶魔瞬间合体。

敏政敢保证他设计那件松松的外套时完全没想到敏弥能把它穿得这么要人命。而此时敏弥正坐在沙发里继续用手指吃着冰激凌，染红的指甲在乳白色融化的奶油里好像果酱晕开的颜色，敏弥性感吮着手指的嘴唇也是那样诱人的红。

敏政抚了抚后颈摘下眼镜，他最近刚剪了头发，这次后面没有削很短，稍长的发尾将他的帅气衬得柔和。敏政挨着敏弥坐下：“你就自己一个人吃？”他亲昵的语气和稍稍凑过来搂上敏弥腰的姿态就是勾引人。

敏弥用鼻音笑着，手指挖起冰激凌送进男人嘴里。敏政含住敏弥的指头，他的唇好软，敏弥忍不住轻抚，又感觉更加湿软的舌头舔进她两指之间的缝隙。

敏弥盯向那粉红色调皮舌尖的眼神有点变，然后她指尖逐渐嬉戏，自己也随之好看地笑起来，视线一直集中在敏政淡色的唇上。这样子再喂一口，这次敏政才尝到一点敏弥就退开手指引他，引了两次敏政笑着“喂！”了一声，捉住敏弥的手指吮住。融化的冰激凌令他一直舔到纤白的指根，“…好冰，你的手不冷吗？”敏政也盯着敏弥的眼睛看，见敏弥望向他的眼神好像被他迷住了，他放开手指便趁她发愣偷吻她的唇。“唔…”敏弥被偷吻到的表情好可爱。她被吻着也伸出舌尖去舔敏政唇角沾到的奶油，这冰激凌实在太好吃了。

之后敏弥又挖了一块，坏笑地看敏政，手指往自己胸口妖娆一抹。平时挂在胸前的蓝色戒指今天被她换了一根皮绳挂得贴近脖颈，一点都不碍事，冰激凌全部涂在了被黑色内衣托起半露的浑圆曲线上。“你这家伙…！”敏政捉了敏弥的双腕将她半压进沙发。敏弥的胸部随着呼吸起伏明显，胸口的冰激凌被她的体温融得很快化水，黏稠的乳白开始往下流淌。“啊啊……”敏弥轻轻惊叫两声，她手被敏政按着没法自己擦，敏政这时俯下去给她吮掉了。

“嗯敏……”“嗯？流去了危险的地方…”敏政在她胸上低声说，稍微眯眼可能因为他脱了眼镜很近视。敏弥自己也有感觉，她低头看去，随即咯咯笑起来，果然流进乳沟里了。真要命，这可不是她故意的。

敏政扫进那里的舌头叫她兴奋得呻吟，长腿也蜷起来。“沾到了，脱下来吧…”敏政说。“嗯……”敏弥仰抬双手躺在沙发里，任敏政给她脱掉内衣。今天这款内衣是从前面开的，敏弥脸红红的，白色外套的长袖盖过手背，这性感宝贝的模样又混合了可爱，直让敏政想吞掉她。“这是给我的奖励吗？”搭扣打开了，敏政坏笑着碰她。“嗯嗯……”敏弥眯眼哼着，一手还拿着那只MUG，她另一只手长指伸进去，沾了冰激凌自己吮了一口，“ 你满意么……？”又往自己身上涂去。

她玩这种游戏很是大胆，想敏政吻她哪里她就往哪里涂，她喜欢敏政舔吮吸弄她肌肤的感觉，很快搞得她浑身粉红惊喘连连。冰激凌比他们以前玩过的奶油和果酱更刺激，低温激起肌肤阵阵颤栗，还会被她烫得融化乱淌。敏感处还未被敏政碰就先被那些挑弄了快感，偏偏还是敏弥在他眼皮底下自己涂抹上去的，告诉他她有多想要似的。敏政便不客气地吃掉她，并给她更多。

“哈嗯~…啊……好粘啊……”敏弥扭动着被敏政品尝的身体，好像说太粘了不舒服，可明明是她要这样的。

敏政闷笑：“还好挺呢…这么舒服吗？我像在吃榛果冰激凌。”他轻咬一口敏弥漂亮硬翘的乳尖，再吮住她。她说太粘怎么办？当然是全部帮她舔掉咯。

“啊嗯…嗯嗯……哼你……”敏弥被调戏得脸飞红，可他又真的让她好舒服，敏弥浑身发软地让敏政使坏了。直到被他尝够了才推他：“我也要吃…敏……嗯…”

敏政搂她起来，那件白色外套被扔到地下，敏政身上敞乱的黑底白色星月图案衬衫也被敏弥扯了扔下去，敏弥不喜欢光自己一个人被脱。MUG里的冰激凌已经都融化了，敏弥稍按下敏政，直接把那杯子里的乳液往男人身上倒。然后她趴在他身上一路吮吻，想吻哪里再倒哪里。他说的榛果冰激凌，她也要尝尝。而且也会淌过敏政强健好看的胸肌，流进胸沟里呢，嘻。

哦天……敏政搂着在身上乱来的女人，感觉好像抱着一团火。敏弥喜欢他的一切，恨不得每一寸皮肤每一分肌肉都细细吻了舔了咬了，就像他喜欢敏弥的一切一样。敏政享受着一边从敏弥被他松开拉链的牛仔裤后腰摸进去，揉捏她的臀肉。再往内裤里探时敏弥扭了扭，降下身子往下舔去，敏政只能抚着她光滑的后背。

他感觉敏弥的舌头反复顺着他腹肌的起伏舔净粘附在上面冰凉的黏稠，她喜欢他的腹肌，将乳液倒上去了好几次，每一块腹肌和腰侧肌都舔吮过了。那软舌每来回一次敏政下半身的反应就更明显一分，都已经顶到敏弥了。敏弥拉开他的裤链，要更往下那么继续时敏政阻止了她。

“宝贝儿我会被你玩死的。”敏政说话的声音极哑，他拿掉她手里的MUG，抚着敏弥的脖子拉她起来。

“你不想要吗？”敏弥引诱地问他，任敏政把她的腰搂过去。

他当然想要！但那玩意实在太冰了。她是故意的。“hmmm…过几天生日，我去弄个大蛋糕。”敏政蹙着眉对敏弥笑得好看，一边把敏弥的牛仔裤和内裤往下扯露出大腿。那种还是涂奶油可以好好享受，现在先让他进去吧。

“你要多大的蛋糕…啊嗯~！”她的身体早已准备好了，但他突然这么进来她好像又没预料到，裤子都才褪了一半，坐在敏政身上好挤，“敏…唔……听起来好色…”敏弥搂着敏政的脖子，声音都变了，她差点忘记要说什么，是了，他说大蛋糕…

敏政满意地低叹，“…蛋糕你不喜欢了么？”他捉着敏弥的腰去吻她。

“嗯嗯…喜欢…啊、那你生日…还要…啊啊！”

“…、要我还是要蛋糕啊？”他觉得她说喜欢和还要的都不止是蛋糕。

“嗯啊…你……”她分不清自己想说哪个了，眼前是敏政和颠簸的世界，“你生日…你要…”

“也是你生日…所以我就要你，你也要我…弥…”他也开始不讲逻辑了。

雨后又灿烂的阳光洒在沙发上两人拥抱赤裸的上身，仿佛镀了一层金色的勾边。倒在地上的那只黑色MUG杯，融化的冰激凌从里面慢慢流淌出来。

 

(番外2•完)

04.12.2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Aerosmith - Crazy，Mariah Carey - Hero
> 
> ps. 写完了才发现每次写他俩开车都忘记写...套套...(喂！[允悲][允悲]BL写习惯了....照这频率得生多少小敏敏出来(x  
> 其实我觉得写到最后也像牛仔裤广告2333，反正DIRT也出牛仔裤


	6. 庆生番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019年toshiya庆生番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女敏敏已被吐槽是敏少的颈部挂件😂😂  
> 以及为了应景番外的时间线不对了，本篇里其他人应该还不知道女敏敏的...

三月底札幌的后半夜，暖气在窗玻璃上结着雾，迷蒙酒店房间内温暖的黄光。 

“所以为什么要我穿成这样啊？”敏政放松靠在床上，披着的黑色半透明长纱他站着时就是及地的，现在更一直拖到地上。身前低胸蕾丝大开领露出大片胸肌愈发健美的胸膛，黄光映在上面加重诱人欲念的阴影，敏政这样子温柔说话显得十分慵懒性感。他live完和队员及staff们庆祝了一下回来，已经洗过澡了，敏弥却要他换上这套没轮到今天穿的演出服，否则不让他拆生日礼物。 

“你穿给fan看，不穿给我看吗？”敏弥依近敏政说。这件意想不到的演出服完美凸显出他如今美丽与力量浑然相呈的出色肉体，又衬气质典雅，他穿这么养眼巡演首场就造成了轰动，没理由不让她享受。而敏弥今天穿的衣服敏政没有见过，黑色丝绸好像是自然褶皱的开背小礼服裙，裸露着优美象牙白的手臂和后背，在颈前挽了个大蝴蝶结，大方妖娆。 

“哦你累不累？”敏弥的手抚到敏政修长还带着些浴室水汽的颈上，毕竟后半夜了，他前面live上又那么high。那是他的庆生live，他和fans都过得很快乐，叫他名字的声音几乎要掀翻屋顶。 

“不累…”敏政搂着敏弥的腰，他今天自然兴致很高，“不过你可以帮我多按按。”感觉到女人的手暧昧地往胸膛抚去，敏政俏皮地说。 

敏弥翘起唇来，索性跨坐到敏政身上，两只手一起来。男人被紧身裤包裹显出的漂亮腿部肌线坐在她身下，她那手势半像是按摩，一半又不是，分明是捏弄他锻炼得太好的肌肉玩，嬉戏着感触那结实带韧劲的手感。敏政则抬手枕在脑后，黑色薄纱长袖滑下去露出强健的手臂线条，他享受着被她碰，随她爱怎么玩。 

大概是敏弥想玩得久一些，爱抚的双手稍有惹火便又变得温存似水，总没有一直过分下去，冬夜里拨弄暖炉火星似的撩拨得正好。于是敏政的身体虽然渐渐变热了，仍惬意地跟她搭着话：“弥，你白天有出去玩吗？”今年的生日在北海道有live，他只能带她一起来，但仙台和札幌两场日程紧，这两天忙着移动准备他根本没有时间陪她，冰天雪地的也恐怕她找不到什么自己玩的地方。 

“有啊，”敏弥含笑的面庞美好着，视线流连自己掌下，精致的镂空蕾丝像是散缀在丰厚胸肌上的黑宝石，那领口一直开到腹肌以上，暴露男人肌肉性感的沟壑…她一边继续着手上的动作说，“我去看雪。” 

今天哪有下雪，她是去看积雪吧，敏政想。又听见敏弥说：“你腰没有再疼了吧？要不要转过去我真的帮你按按？”她摸到他如今倒三角身材的腰峰。 

“我没事了…”敏政伸手去摸敏弥的脸，这甜美妖娆的女人也给他温馨感，奇妙的存在，她连他的弱处和伤痛都知道，没有人比他们更亲近了。敏政看敏弥的眼神温暖着：“我给你带了蛋糕。”今天也算她的生日吧。 

敏弥微笑着摇头，“我不要蛋糕。” 

“那你要什么？告诉我？”大手抚弄在敏弥耳畔，指头温存绊进黑发里，他想满足她的愿望。 

敏弥抬眼看他，蹭近他一些，然后她涂了黑色指甲油的手指点了一下敏政俊挺好看的鼻尖，她用口形说：「要你。」 

于是敏政忍不住笑容洋溢，他稍想收敛的表情带着些孩子气的满足和不好意思，眼睛里亮亮的神采又很动人。他搂近了敏弥来吻，从浪漫的品尝逐步变作热烈的侵占，既然她要他，他便会给她最好的，将她卷入激情里，并且扣住她裸露的后腰不让她抽身。 

“唔嗯……”敏弥被他一径吻得竟有点发昏，她轻哼着想要招架，顺着敏政腹肌摸下去的手便也不规矩。敏政低低“嗯”了一声，轻蹙着眉，没有忍住情欲的声音异常诱惑。“坏女孩。”敏政在接吻的间隙说，又去咬敏弥的红唇。 

“嗯…？”敏弥轻喘着笑，“你赞别人…可都是说'好女孩'。” 

“你跟别人哪里一样了？”敏政抚进她细腻裸背的手正捏握着她纤柔的腰身，他赞别人也不是说这种事吧。敏弥被他捏弄得不由扭起来，敏政又跟她耳语：“那要不你今晚当好女孩，都听我的话……”引得敏弥笑：“我不要。” 

“弥…”敏政在她笑起的甜美脸颊上印了两个吻，顺势舔拨她没有耳洞的那侧耳珠，一边问：“你这是…吃醋吗…？”他对这种细小心思很是体贴。 

“嗯嗯…敏……”男人的手也在敏弥后背婆娑着，平时温柔有力抚琴的手指寻着她的肩胛和脊柱凹陷来回划弄撩动，敏弥渐渐无法招架。她索性双手搂住敏政的脖子完全依到他身上，抬着湿润的眼睛看他：“是啊…敏……你生日有许多礼物，而我的生日礼物只有你啊。”她竟动情得将这种话都对他说了，明明只要感受他需要自己就好，她向来不愿表现得太过依赖他，她不想束缚他的。 

“哦弥……”敏政安慰地把敏弥揉进怀里，他会哄女孩子，但敏弥不一样，令他更真挚地愿意给她更多他可以承诺的幸福感。然而这个特别的存在，除了敏政自己就真的再没有什么可以给她。敏弥挨在敏政胸口听见他沉沉的心跳，又听见敏政稍低的声音说：“这边也给你…好吗？” 

她轻轻笑了，在他心口印了一个吻，埋进他的颈窝里好像不好意思看他。过了一会儿又笑：“嘻…我乱说的，Die哥也有送我礼物。” 

“哦？他送了你什么？”敏政知道她宽慰自己，但这下真不知道他要不要吃醋。 

敏弥坏笑：“兔女郎装~”果然见敏政低头仔细看她的眼睛亮起来，这两个男人的恶趣味怎么一样。 

“哦你穿了吗？”敏政捏敏弥的下巴。 

“我才不要穿，”她才不干，“我让他去送给你了~”敏弥指向礼物堆。 

敏政黑线，又笑起来闹她：“送给我也是要你穿！”他把敏弥往自己身下带，他想脱她衣服了。 

“啊啊…”敏弥却不肯让他放倒，“等等…敏，拆礼物。”她指指自己脖子上的黑色大蝴蝶结。 

既然她这么表示礼物就是她自己，敏政便罢手任她爬到自己身上，他带着好看的笑容动手拆那只蝴蝶结，像拆礼物上的丝带结一样，温存的手指拨松她系在颈间的结心，捏着黑丝绸尾带拉开。 

“啊……”想不到那件礼服裙竟是一条缠在她身上仅靠这只蝴蝶结系住的大丝巾，敏政这么一拆，丝滑的绸面便波浪形地往下掉。他之前抱她时就知道她没穿内衣，这会儿视线被褪出来的美丽女体吸引，下意识轻叹着那美感。不管看过她的裸体多少次，他依然移不开眼睛。 

“弥你真是……”语言显然被注意力夺走，敏政闪动着爱恋的目光去碰她。敏弥被他碰得脸上浮起红晕，“……喜欢吗？”她撑在他身上轻声问，又有些撑不住地稍稍打了个晃。 

“……太喜欢了。”敏政低沉说，搂住敏弥把她换压到身下。他身上披着的黑色半透明长纱像是一个迷梦，敏弥有些害羞地把自己的裸体藏进去。 

“嗯……敏，生日快乐…”她被他吻着含糊说，手指将敏政带着水汽的黑长留海往后揉去，露出好看的额头，那张英俊的脸更显露出来，他这样披着魅惑的纱衣真叫她神魂颠倒，正是华美的魅力底下显现掩不住的男性力量。这个美好俊俏的男人，创造她的理想，竟被岁月历练得越来越完美。他细致敏感，也坚毅勇敢，理应享受许许多多美丽和幸福。 

“嗯……？我想起来，以前生日我许了个愿…”敏政沉迷地说，他忽然想起的，那时候还没有她。 

“什么……”敏弥迷离着视线问，“…唔……你好热啊…”她被他弄得有点无法听下去。 

敏政笑笑，干净又缱绻的笑靥。那个愿望，已经实现了。他想起敏弥说过，只要他的梦想不死，她就存在。 

关于才华和自由的梦想。梦的黑色纱翼有着长长眷恋的拖尾，半笼半缠着他俩美好的肉体，力量与娇媚皆是美的曲线，华丽无价的艺术品。他亲过她花瓣样的肌肤，她吻着他坚实炙热的胸膛，他在舞台上创造的梦幻，美本就跨越了性别，她为他更完美地充实了另一半。 

“生日快乐，宝贝。”敏政说。 

 

(庆生番外•完)

12.04.2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: close to you，赫，followers (主BGM是秘密~


End file.
